


飘渺之梦

by Agent11



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: After DMC5, the twins were fighting against the odds in demon world to head back to human world, but...DMC5之后，双子的寻找与重塑之旅，我爱他们，他们爱彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

虽然现在Devil may cry名义上的主人是莫里森，但是那几位故旧也还会时不时地造访此地。理由多种多样，“我有东西落在这儿了”“这两天大雨我担心楼上的破窗户漏雨进来”，诸如此类，说出来连他们自己都不会相信。真正的原因恐怕也没人能说清楚。

 

此刻蕾蒂瞪着办公桌上那个正在疯狂响铃的电话，根本不愿意接。该接电话的那个人不在这里了，你们不知道吗？

 

最终她还是拿起了听筒：“喂？”电话那头没有回答，但是能听得到呼吸声，轻轻的，稍有些急促。“喂？喂——?” 蕾蒂烦躁起来，她不知道为什么自己要浪费时间和这些蠢货多费唇舌：“这里是Devil May Cry事务所，你要找的人现在不在服务区请稍后再拨！”就在她要挂断电话的一瞬间，听筒里传来一声犹疑的“蕾蒂？”蕾蒂的心跳陡然加速，她想她知道这个声音，但是这怎么可能？而且为什么是他？

 

无数个问号撞击着大脑，她应到：“维吉尔？”电话那头好像松了口气：“是我。我……我需要帮助。”蕾蒂的心脏可怕地锤击着胸腔，她明白一定有可怕的事情发生了，“你说。”她听到自己的声调如此镇静，好像是另一个人。

 

“我们跑出来了，可是但丁出了点状况，我现在需要一辆车来接我们。”

 

尼禄的右手恢复正常之后，他做了一件一直都很想做的事，去考了驾照。这样自己和姬莉叶平时出门能更方便一些，而且和妮可外出干活的时候还能轮个班，虽然妮可对他的驾驶技术嗤之以鼻，嫌他开车太谨慎。“你那可不叫开车，是野牛群迁徙。”尼禄不以为然地反驳她，保证安全，尤其是姬莉叶的安全，这才是最重要的。有时候他也会想起那个红衣的男子，也许哪天他们还能相见，他可以开着车带着他一起驶过一条穿过荒野的笔直公路，然后在太阳西斜的时候把他们载去某个很酷的酒吧，像两个成熟男人那样喝酒聊天到深夜。

 

当尼禄收到蕾蒂发来的信息让他开他那辆二手皮卡去红墓附近一个仓库碰头的时候，单纯的男孩并没有多想。但是等他到了那个地方，看到眼前的一切，便觉得和这帮人再打交道一定要长个心眼。至少要先做好心理建设提醒自己保持冷静，免得像现在这样蕾蒂得费劲全力才勉强能拽着他不让他冲过去找亲爹算帐。

 

“这他妈是怎么回事？你俩就那么消失了，然后现在一声不吭回来了？你对但丁又干了些啥？为什么他现在和个死人差不多了？”尼禄面前是从魔界回到人间的半魔双子，哥哥维吉尔看上去没什么异样，甚至外衣上都看不到一条褶皱，可是弟弟但丁却横卧在地上，和上回被尤里曾打败一样，昏迷不醒。

 

尼禄气得脑门上青筋暴起，心里认定了这个什么好事都没干过的亲生父亲一定又做了些匪夷所思的事情把但丁搞成这样。他到底有什么资格一次次突然冒出来搅乱所有人的生活？

 

维吉尔一言不发，不做任何辩解，他只是握着阎魔刀站在但丁身边，像一头沉默的雄狮。

 

蕾蒂叹口气，拍拍可能马上就要炸出魔人形态的尼禄的后背：“你现在着急也没用，先开车把他俩带回事务所，我给翠西打了电话，她会在事务所和我们汇合的。”

 

尼禄瞪着维吉尔，僵持了几秒后，气鼓鼓地一屁股坐进了驾驶座，蕾蒂跟着坐上了副驾。而维吉尔并没有把但丁搬进后排座位，他把阎魔刀和魔剑放在了后面的货箱上，然后打横抱起但丁，轻轻一跃跳上了车，把但丁小心放在了车板上，一边坐下一边托起他的头枕在自己腿上，调整到比较舒适的角度，拍了拍车身，示意尼禄可以出发了。

 

尼禄绷着脸踩下了油门，他确实很想揪着维吉尔的领子马上问个明白，但是面对这个冷静得和冰山一样的男人，恐怕自己哪怕只说一个字都会表现得活像个傻逼小屁孩，他不想输在这点上。他可以忍住，真的。一路上谁都没有说话，沉默的路程行进到一半的时候天空飘起了细雨，在挡风玻璃上画出一条又一条细线，打开雨刷，尼禄瞥了一眼后视镜，发现不知道什么时候维吉尔已经魔人化，他宽大的翅膀在身前拢起，把但丁护在翼下，身上发出的浅蓝色光芒比自己记忆中更清澈更明亮。

 

到了事务所的时候翠西已经等在里面了。她带着维吉尔走上二楼，来到方才草草收拾过的卧室，走到床边。维吉尔把但丁轻轻放下，床单很皱，大概很久没换了，他弯着腰脱下了但丁的靴子，十分艰难地把那件又长又沉的外套脱下搭在一旁的椅背上，给但丁的脑袋底下垫上了两个枕头，最后拉过旁边的一条薄被覆上那个呼吸平稳的身体。

 

翠西站在一旁看着这一切，觉得有些恍惚，仿佛一不小心看到了普通人家随手拍下的家庭录像。

 

他们关好房门走下楼梯的时候，看到脸色比窗外的天空还阴沉的尼禄坐在但丁那张办公椅上，蕾蒂习惯性地坐在了办公桌上，看上去有些失神。

 

尼禄的双眼一直追随着维吉尔的身影直到他在自己面前停下：“现在可以说了吗？”他本打算用尽嘲讽的语气喊他一声“父亲”，却发现这个词沉沉地压在舌头上根本没办法被释放出来。

 

“不是我干的。”维吉尔直视着尼禄，回答了那个几小时前提出的问题。“但是肯定和我有关。”


	2. Chapter 2

魔界的时间流动和人界不太一样，很难说这件事到底发生在什么时候。但丁和维吉尔被困在魔界最初的那段日子里，每天砍杀那些愚蠢的低级魔物或是玩他们那些互相比试的小把戏确实是消磨时间的好方法，但是逐渐就不怎么管用了。在心爱的花园里消灭杂草害虫是一回事，当你身在原始森林眼前就是杂草昆虫的地盘，那就是另一回事了。

 

“我知道在这里我是饿不死的，但是我想念披萨了。”但丁四仰八叉躺在地上，“我还想念草莓圣代。”

 

维吉尔从鼻子里哼了一声没理他。

 

“我还想念啤酒，黑啤，黄啤，什么都好。”但丁继续絮叨。维吉尔忍不住指指他的肚子：“你是不是还想念你的脂肪？”

 

但丁嘿嘿傻笑：“这我可还有哦，不信你来捏捏。不止这里，别的地方也还有存货呢。”

 

可维吉尔却没有接话。对于弟弟的胡说八道，他如果想理睬的话总能迅速找到合适的词句呛回去，但是某些含义或许不那么单纯的玩笑，逃避变成了一种本能般的反应。过去自己似乎并不会如此，过去……那是多久以前了？某些依旧鲜活的记忆带着温度和气息自动浮现在脑海中，维吉尔的神经刺痛了一下，这些记忆随即淡去、消散。

 

但丁看上去也不在意兄长表现出的无视，他还躺在地上，怀念名单已经从千层面、法式芭菲扩展到他根本不会去吃的炸鱼薯条和蔬菜汁了。

 

“行了，你给我起来。”维吉尔用刀鞘捅捅但丁：“我们想办法出去。”

 

但丁一骨碌从地上跳起来：“耶！这才是一位大哥应该说的话。”

 

其实他们之前也想过离开魔界，但光是阎魔刀刺入空间的动静就像在大海中一个流血的小伤口对鲨鱼的诱惑一样，无数恶魔瞬间被吸引过来，他俩合力杀了半天才杀干净。如果要开一个足够大且维持时间足够长供两人通过的出口，恐怕人间又要大乱一场。可他们真的不想再惹这样的麻烦了。

 

维吉尔推测因为在Qliphoth残株附近依旧积聚了大量的魔力，一旦出现空间裂口，魔物们便会认为Qliphoth主茎仍在生长，再次形成了去往人间的通道。所以想在魔界通过次元移动回到人间并且尽量不惊扰到魔物，必须远离Qliphoth根系的影响，找到某个魔力比较稀薄的地方进行。

 

可这株或许是有史以来最巨大的恶魔豆茎到底影响范围有多大，恐怕谁也无法得出精确的数字，要想摆脱它的威力，只能用最原始的办法来得出结论——实地探索又名走一步算一步。

 

而魔界的地表基本和人间也是两回事。前一分钟也许你还行走在荒芜的岩体上，后一秒就会发现已经一脚踏进四处冒着黑色泡泡的沼泽中，头顶上一朵丑恶的食人花正准备吃下它三百年来的第一顿饭。

 

“我觉得我要开始同情这些臭熏熏的丑八怪了。”但丁一边往一块石头上蹭靴子底的泥一边顺手揍飞一只不长眼飞过来的小魔物：“你看看这个破地方！但凡是有一点点理想和追求的恶魔，都会想离开这个臭水坑吧？人类世界显然棒多了。”

 

“有些地方好一些。”维吉尔似乎应该做进一步的介绍，比起弟弟，他对这里到底是熟悉一些的。可他根本想不起来具体有哪些地方能好一些，所有关于魔界的记忆都是意象化的，像是一团尖锐的浓雾，你似乎能摸到它，但它会扎痛你的手让你怀疑这些是否真实发生过。最终他也意识到了，所谓好些的地方都不过是和人类世界的样貌更接近一些，甚至是人类生存环境的投射而已。

 

他并不是那么热爱关于恶魔的一切。

 

 

每当这兄弟俩觉得已经走了相当长一段路时候，他们就会停下，由维吉尔用阎魔刀在空间划个小口子，看看在短时间内涌过来的恶魔数量是否有变化。这办法看起来虽然十分原始，但确实行之有效。

 

被裂口招来的恶魔在逐渐减少，有时候数量会反复，稍微换个方向再走一段就行了。如果碰到好像熔岩浴池或者巨型豪猪背一样的地形，就变成魔人形态飞过去。

 

这天他们飞过一片臭不可闻的瘴气湖泊后（途中维吉尔的尾巴还差点钓上来一条勉强称得上鱼类的魔物，招来但丁的大肆嘲笑），又继续飞行了一会儿，直到他们看到下方有一片很像树林的地方。

 

“我们下去看看。”维吉尔不等但丁表态就径直飞了下去。总是这样，维吉尔作出决定，但丁愉快地跟循。如果出了什么岔子，那就一起解决掉，多么简单。

 

这里真的很像树林，不是魔界那种低劣的冒牌货，是真正的，在人类世界生长的那种树林，长满了梣树和落叶松，笼罩着一层淡淡的雾气。一个魔物都看不到，这反而让人警觉起来。

 

“我觉得有点邪门。”但丁压低声音，凑近维吉尔的耳朵说。

 

“我不确定。”维吉尔皱着眉头，“据我所知，魔界里有些地方是处于恶魔与人类两者之间的，由更加古远的魔法力量支配。但是详细的信息我也不知道了。”

 

“等我回到人类世界，我要去找些魔法书，就是封面上带锁的那种。我觉得我肯定能学会几个厉害的咒语，然后我就可以凭空变出披萨了。”但丁一边快乐地畅想着一边非常自然地把下巴搁在了哥哥的肩膀上，同时预备着像个苍蝇一样被甩开。

 

可是维吉尔没有动，的确一开始他是条件反射般要躲开，可他抑制住了。他想试着纵容一点，对但丁对自己，而且他真的有些喜欢这个重量和热量附加在身上的感觉。

 

微风穿过树林，发出了沙沙的声响，雾气似乎更淡了一些。但丁觉得脖子有点酸，他把脑袋从维吉尔的肩膀上缩回去：“要不你在这里试试？”

 

这个地方虽然有些诡异，但是说不定对魔物有遏制效果，为什么不试一下呢？反正就算冒出来什么厉害角色，他们也一定能解决掉。

 

维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，寒光在刀刃上流动着，慢慢在次元划开一条裂缝时并没有感觉到任何异样，而魔物居然一个都没现身。于是维吉尔果断地划出了第二道交叉的裂缝，开辟出了通道。

 

“那是什么？”身后的但丁突然困惑地看着远方：“鸟？”维吉尔抬头朝但丁发出疑问的方向望去，却什么也没看到。

 

就在这时，但丁突然身体一软倒了下去。维吉尔一把揽住了他的身体没让他倒在地上。与此同时有一股强大的力量把他们一下推过了那个次元出口。

 

下一秒的时候，维吉尔已经和但丁出现在人类世界。身后的通道也瞬间消失。

 

他们终于回来了。可但丁却再次陷入昏迷。


	3. Chapter 3

天空的云层有些厚，阳光艰难地透过些许缝隙在街道上撒下黯淡的亮色，这让周围的一切看上去更加破败了。几个月前这个地方刚刚经历过一场浩劫，来自魔界的植物肢解了大半个城市，直到现在都到处可以看到破损的建筑物和隆起或塌陷的地面，这座城市还远远没有苏醒。

就像但丁。

维吉尔回过神来开始拼命摇晃怀里的弟弟，“但丁？醒醒！但丁？！”但丁双目紧闭，整个人瘫软着，毫无反应。  
维吉尔上回重创但丁的时候，他也曾陷入过昏迷，最后还是V想办法把他唤醒的。可现在的但丁看上去更像是突然沉睡了，眼皮偶然会急速微微跳动，似乎在做梦，呼吸非常平稳踏实，甚至还会发出轻轻的哼哼声，不知在梦里遇见了什么。

是那片树林捣的鬼，毫无疑问。可能是有生以来第一次，维吉尔后悔了，自己的决定太轻率，低估了魔界中潜伏的危险。如果能谨慎一些离开那个树林再切割次元，恐怕现在但丁正拽着自己快乐地奔赴某个劣质餐馆寻找披萨去了。

维吉尔的目光停留在了阎魔刀和但丁的魔剑上，或许……  
不行，维吉尔摇了摇头，他不能再这么干了，现在还远未到需要这样赌一把的时候。  
一定有解决问题的办法。维吉尔握住但丁的一只手举到唇边轻轻吻了一下，“我会让一切恢复正常的，我发誓。”

不过现在首要的问题恐怕是要让但丁呆在安全的地方。维吉尔立刻想到了弟弟那个破旧的事务所。次元移动此刻绝对不可行，得找个更加人类的办法。维吉尔苦笑了一下，感谢自己身为V的那段日子，让他对现代很多普通人类的处事方法有了清晰的概念。  
比如先试着往事务所打电话，街边的电话亭看上去还是好好的，说不定运气够好有人能在那边替他开辆车过来。电话号码他一直都知道，二十多年了，虽然没有亲手拨过一次这个号码，但是他一直都记得。  
维吉尔在但丁的口袋里翻出几个硬币，这大概是好运的兆头，至少他不必在这荒芜的街头找个好心人“借用”零钱了。  
线路很争气，是通畅的。维吉尔按下那一串数字，铃声仿佛响了一个世纪，他静静地等待着，直到电话被接起，传来一个女人极其不耐烦的声音。  
他想他知道那是谁。

尼禄听完维吉尔的叙述后反而生不出气来。这种先动手再说的做法听上去实在太亲切了，谨慎这个词可能在这家人里的存在感有些稀薄。不，我才不和这家伙是一家人。尼禄想到这里，气恼的心情立刻又回来了。眼前这个挺拔英俊的男人就好像一个本不该真实存在的传说突然活生生地出现了，这类事情通常不会令人感到惊喜，只会扫兴。过去尼禄曾经听蕾蒂和翠西偶尔提起过这个人，显然她们早就知道了他和自己的关系，所以每次都是有意回避的态度。当时还以为那是因为他是斯巴达家的黑羊，而且有传闻但丁和他兄弟的早逝脱不开干系，即使在魔人来说，这多少还是有些尴尬的。谁能想到真正的原因更加叫人尴尬。  
“你有什么线索吗？”维吉尔径直向翠西发问。翠西有些恼火地皱了皱眉头：“我看起来像是很熟悉那个鬼地方的样子吗？”  
“如果连你都不知道是怎么回事的话，那这里就更没人知道了，维吉尔。”蕾蒂冷静地指出了这个事实，“我们现在能做的恐怕只有去想办法寻找一切可能有用的信息。我会联系莫里森让他去打听打听，还有恩佐。翠西去找妮可想想办法，那姑娘鬼主意多。”翠西点点头：“不过我们还是尽量低调一些，但丁的朋友不多，敌人可不少。”“那我就去多揍几个恶魔，不给他们惹事的机会，顺便从它们嘴里挖点东西出来。”尼禄故意把恶魔这个词咬得很重。  
“对了，保险起见，请你不要再用阎魔刀玩瞬间移动了。”翠西转向维吉尔：“但丁交给你照看可以吗？请你一定要保证他的安全，有空我们也会过来帮忙的。”她的意思很明白，没人想让维吉尔再跑出去惹麻烦，很可能这代价一不小心就会大到令人无法承担，而今他们已经不想再失去任何东西任何人了。  
“可以，我会看好他的。”维吉尔非常爽快地答应了，简直叫人起疑。  
最后尼禄又问了句：“要通知帕蒂吗？”“不要！”蕾蒂和翠西异口同声大喊起来，甚至连维吉尔都被吓了一跳。

至少这个晚上，是一个没有纷争的团聚之夜。


	4. Chapter 4

“我们要赶上10:30的大巴，不然就要错过渡船了。”但丁在热狗摊前排着队，微笑着放走了手里的一个气球。维吉尔问：“坐船去哪儿？”但丁终于等到了他的热狗，他快乐地咬了一大口，满嘴香肠和面包，口齿不清：“胡（弗）度那啊，说好的无（不）是吗？”  
是啊，他们说好了要去弗度那找尼禄，要讨论再开一家devil may cry的分店，专卖披萨。可接下去兄弟俩就在街头迷了路，反复走了好多路口都没能找到那个车站。时间早已超过了10:30，他们肯定要错过渡船了。  
不，不会错过渡船，他们压根不需要坐什么渡船，他们也不需要找那个车站，也不会有什么披萨分店。  
因为这是一个梦。  
维吉尔睁开了眼睛。这是个不能说多险恶但是让人非常焦虑的不愉快的梦。他坐了起来，深呼吸了一下，决定把这个愚蠢的梦忘掉。  
但丁在旁边的床上睡得还是那么安稳，那层薄被平整地覆在他身上，随着他的呼吸微微起伏。  
他小时候总会踢被子，妈妈半夜会过来帮他盖上，后来有一天，这个坏毛病消失了，妈妈终于能睡个整觉了。  
妈妈一直都不知道，其实但丁还是会踢被子，但维吉尔会先溜下床帮他盖好再悄悄回去接着睡。  
“你要是现在能把被子踢下床该多好。”维吉尔低声对但丁说，一边还是轻轻抻了抻他的被角。  
维吉尔在事务所住下已经一个多星期了，头两天他都是和衣卧在但丁的床边。蕾蒂知道以后嘟囔了一句“也不能搞那么寒碜啊……”隔天就搬来一个虽然有些旧但是洗得很干净的睡袋和一个粉红色的枕头，她没有解释这些东西的来历，维吉尔也不在意。这些年对自己的居住环境他根本没有余力去在意，像现在这样，能有一间屋子和干净的被褥已经很不可思议了，当然最不可思议的还是但丁就睡在他身边，好像多年以前那个完整的家现在依旧完整一般。  
维吉尔在一点一点拣回那种叫做生活的东西。有些举动，比如挤牙膏的时候从尾部挤起，他挤完了才意识到这是很久以前从儿时养成的习惯。而喝咖啡则是属于V的，当时他只是想靠咖啡因把自己日渐涣散的精神和肉体凝结起来，而现在，维吉尔发现他是由衷地喜欢咖啡。虽然但丁这儿只有一些过期的速溶咖啡。  
维吉尔推开窗，让阳光照进房间，铺洒在但丁的脸上，大约是感受到了光亮，他的眼睑抽动了一下，把长长的睫毛撒下的影子带动起来，好像一阵微风吹过草丛。  
这个世界刚刚开始运作起来，远方传来三两声汽车喇叭的嘶鸣，不知道邻近哪家人家的电视正在播放早间新闻。空气里传来一阵面包房新出炉的面包的香气，有些糖精过多的甜腻，却能勾起人们忠实的食欲。  
这光影，声音与气味真真切切地告诉着维吉尔他已经远离魔界，身处人类世界之中了。这个世界他唾弃过，撕裂过，从来没想过要认真生活在其间。现在他要学着重新认识它，重新认识和自己有关的每一个人。  
学会像一个人类一样生活。  
不过至少有一样东西他是始终熟悉与喜爱的，书籍。他的目光落在地板一角，那里堆放着几本书，诗集与小说。前天晚上莫里森提着一个纸箱子进来了，他显得有些拘谨，和以前面对V的时候差别很大，“呃，我，我记得你喜欢书，这些堆在我家也没用，就给你吧。那个，但丁的事情我还在想办法，一定会有进展的。”维吉尔接过纸箱，沉甸甸的。“谢谢。”他露出一个微笑。莫里森可能是被吓着了，看上去更拘谨了，“啊，这没什么，没什么，哈哈，哈。你随便消遣，希望喜欢，哈哈咳。”真是天知道蕾蒂和翠西在莫里森面前把维吉尔说成了什么样子，一个完全不懂人情世故的暴君？  
总之，那些书大半维吉尔都很喜欢，莫里森的品味比但丁好多了。在事务所里，维吉尔只能找到俗气的时尚杂志。  
不过让莫里森送书过来恐怕是那几个家伙希望自己老实留在这里不要出去的点子，有些讨好，还有些好笑。  
维吉尔确实没有打算跑到什么犄角旮旯里找寻那个看不见的敌人。有一件事他没有告诉别人，当时在那片树林里，他完全没有感觉到那种恶魔惯有的邪恶气息和敌意，这非常不合理，他对这种事物比所有人都要敏感，这已经成为了他的本能。或许是但丁在身边影响了自己的判断？事情发生后他也这么想过，但是经过这些日子定心回想，他十分确定，那片树林确实没有发散出恶意。  
这一点让维吉尔可以暂时付出耐心，让那些同样也关爱着但丁的人们去寻找线索。当然他也没闲着，二楼那个破窗户终于被他修好了，其实就是换个合叶的事，不知道为什么但丁就那么懒得动。这幢楼的房间他也一间挨一间打扫过了，清理出一堆垃圾，简直太震惊了，过去但丁是这么邋遢的吗？维吉尔开始怀疑自己的记忆，在一起生活的短暂的几年里，但丁明明会帮他把洗好的衣物仔细叠好放进衣柜，床单也是他负责换洗的。维吉尔知道但丁喜欢披萨但是他不知道居然已经到了每顿都只吃这玩意儿的地步，会一边哼着歌一边做出一顿早餐和哥哥度过清晨时光的男孩难道是幻觉吗？脑海里那张和阳光一样灿烂的年轻笑脸是那么生动，仿佛自己一伸手就能触碰到。  
维吉尔深深吸了一口气，他想他明白，因为，那时候他们是在家里，就算失去了父母，但是只要有对方在身边，就是一个家。而这个只有但丁一个人在的地方，只是一幢房子，一个供生活的场所而已。  
楼下传来一些响动，有人进来了。

“……早上好。”看到走下楼的维吉尔，尼禄干巴巴地打了声招呼。时至今日，这两人之间的气氛依然十分别扭。尼禄始终都没法把他认识的V和维吉尔统一起来，比起外貌的显著不同，两个人最大的区别还是气质上。他承认在他乏善可陈的人际关系中，V是仅有的几个与他互相不反感的成年男性之一。V虽然很古怪，但是整个人散发着温润的气息，和他打交道非常轻松，而且他那羸弱不堪的躯体中有一种藏不住的坚毅叫人不得不敬佩。这点来看维吉尔倒是和V一样，只不过他的坚毅在高速公路下错了闸道口并且以250迈的速度直冲到鬼知道什么方向去了。  
“姬莉叶做了点披萨让我拿过来，”尼禄决定不管维吉尔，只把自己的来意说明就行了，“她觉得这和在植物人身边放点牵挂的东西有好处一样，在但丁身边放满披萨大概他就会睁眼了，我说没用她还一定要这么做……反正你看看差不多就行了就当饭吃了吧，别浪费了。”  
“她是个好姑娘。”维吉尔突然来了这么一句，让尼禄一时无法接话，紧接着的这句更加意外，“很抱歉那天没能接受你的邀请。”  
心里的什么地方好像有个螺丝突然松了，尼禄笑了出来：“哈，是啊，不然说不定事情会完全不一样了。谁知道呢？”  
他们坐了下来，开始了第一次没有火药味的聊天，不过话题很琐碎寻常，有时候说到兄弟俩过去的一些蠢事，尼禄一脸惊讶，维吉尔则淡然一笑。  
到了要离开的时候，尼禄突然想了起来，掏出了那本诗集，“差点忘了，你的书，可以还给你了。”  
维吉尔没有接：“还是先放在你那里吧，等一切真正结束以后再还给我也不迟。”  
尼禄想了想，背过身向维吉尔挥挥手：“行啊，反正我也不会看的。”  
我一点也不意外，维吉尔在心里说道。

这样平淡的日子并没有继续多久，这一天的黄昏时分，翠西出现在店里，她看上去似乎有些不安。  
“有条线索，和这件事其实没什么关系，不过恩佐那边找到个对魔界比你我都更了解的人，不太好对付，你恐怕得亲自去一次。而且……你们算是老相识了。”  
维吉尔的双眼数天来第一次燃起了那种迫人的火焰：“非常好，那么现在就请告诉我我该去哪里找这个人。”


	5. Chapter 5

雷有些心神不宁。今天的彩排非常顺利，在灯光这一块也没有出现任何问题，照理说下周的公演应该不用怎么担心，可她还是觉得非常不安。作为灯光设计师的这些年，在圈子里雷的口碑一直不错，她可不想砸自己招牌。  
交代完cue表里几个小改动，雷就起身离开剧场，最后的对光交给了助理灯光师完成。她只想快点回家，现在夜还不算太深，冰箱里还有松饼，再喝上一杯威士忌，好好睡一觉，明天一切都会好的。  
出了剧场后门，空气有些潮湿，雷在昏暗的路灯旁隐约看到有个人。彩排早就结束了，堵门的粉丝也该散了吧？何况这部戏着实也没有什么明星演员。她刚想走下台阶，一种久违而熟悉的气息瞬间直击大脑。雷的双眼陡然绽出可怖的红光，就在她有所动作之前，一把冰冷的刀刃便抵在了喉口。  
“你生疏了。”维吉尔似笑非笑地盯着眼前这个外表足以骗过任何一个人类的恶魔：“如果不想受伤的话，就不要制造出任何不必要的麻烦，好吗，涅梵？”

路灯旁几只飞蛾正盲目地围着灯罩乱转，愚蠢地追逐光芒，却不知道自己只能属于黑暗。该来的总会来，雷——涅梵自嘲地挤出一个不友好的笑容：“很久不见啊维吉尔，我听说你最近有了点麻烦。”  
“不如说我就是个麻烦。”阎魔刀还抵在涅梵的脖子上，但明显距离有了些松动。  
涅梵察觉到了这点，这意味着什么？眼前这个和他兄弟一样讨厌的半魔人或许有了些许变化？我不还一脑袋扎进了后台开始用光线创造新的世界，每天认认真真像个人类一样活着吗？或许我可以试着换种方式和他打交道。涅梵伸出一根手指，轻轻推开了阎魔刀，没有任何阻力，这是个信号。“不如这样，我知道附近有个不错的酒吧，他们的炸肉丸非常美味，只对老客户供应，我现在饿得能吞下一只贝希摩斯。我可以给你点一杯朗姆酒，我们仔细聊聊。”

毒百合酒吧的酒保觉得这个夜晚有些不寻常，那个只要在附近剧院演出就会光顾这里的灯光师雷，第一次带着个男人进门了。这个男人漂了一头白发，穿了一身奇特的古典风味的衣服，可能是个哥特爱好者。艺术家的圈子，谁知道呢！不过他长得倒是很让普通人也认同，身材高大挺拔，一张脸英俊到叫人屏息，难怪雷能看上他。  
角落里面对面坐在小圆桌旁的两位故旧当然不会知道酒保的脑子里在想些什么，他们并没有很快进入正题，像两个谨慎的棋手需要仔细布局一般。  
维吉尔对酒并没有什么了解，涅梵点的朗姆酒他实在也没品出什么名堂。看出了这点后，体贴的东道主抬了抬下巴，“或者……茶？咖啡？还是水要不牛奶？果汁？”“咖啡。”  
看到第一口美式入喉带来的神态变化，涅梵轻轻感叹：“看来有人已经培养出了新爱好。”维吉尔并不否认，“喜欢上一种寻常的东西没那么难。”涅梵眯着眼睛仔细打量着维吉尔，“对你来说大概是挺难的。”  
维吉尔坐直了身子，“行了，看上去你也知道一点我来的目的，还是直接点吧，你了解多少情况？”  
“最近不怎么太平，都在传说你弟弟那伙猎魔人在四处打探关于魔界里某种神秘力量的消息，好像是因为但丁遭到了偷袭，已经奄奄一息了。但是没人敢靠近他，因为在他周围总是有那几个家伙在进出，此外还有一股更强大的力量守护着那里，有人猜是斯巴达回来了，我觉得是瞎扯，不过也万万没想到会是你。”涅梵一口气说完，停下来喝了一口酒，目光不曾离开维吉尔，她想从这张脸上分辨出这些信息有多少是真实的。  
维吉尔神色很平静，看不出一丝变化，“不完全对，至少但丁绝对没有奄奄一息。”  
“那你把真实情况告诉我吧，别卖关子了，看看我能帮你多少。”涅梵耸耸肩，“我不想给自己找麻烦，也暂时不想改变目前的生活。”  
从发现那片树林开始直到但丁昏睡的这段故事并不长，维吉尔一会儿就讲完了。涅梵皱着眉头，开始搅绕一簇头发，她的头发现在是黑色，只有几缕玫红色的挑染透露着过去的样貌，“有意思，感觉不到恶意的气息吗……你们确实试过各种方法都无法唤醒他？”  
“各种不会伤害他的方法。”维吉尔轻轻点了点头。  
“普通人类对待植物人的办法呢？读故事？或者对着他唱歌？”涅梵往嘴里塞进最后一个肉丸，“你有什么喜欢的歌手什么的吗？”  
维吉尔安静地看着涅梵，“他不是普通人类的植物人状态。那绝对是某种我没有见过的力量。”  
涅梵叹口气，倒进沙发里，“你就不好奇我是怎么又变回人形的吗？”  
“你想说什么？”  
涅梵的神情变得严肃起来，“这个世界上不属于人类的力量除了魔界的还有别的，你还记得我那时候的另一个名字吗？”  
久远的记忆飘回到了眼前，“闪电女巫……”  
“对。其实我和你们恶魔不是一回事，只是我在这里呆得太久连自己都忘记了。”涅梵顿了顿，苦笑起来，“也许我该感谢你弟弟，在我变成一把傻逼吉他以后又发生了一些事情，我就……自由了，我想起来这都是怎么一回事了。”她喝了一大口酒，“我诞生的地方，人类喜欢我，我也喜欢亲近人类，后来我走错了路，距离原本的自己越来越远，也就忘了自己是谁。如果你说你在那片树林里感受不到恶意，那么或许这力量便是来自女巫的诅咒，某个不算邪恶的女巫。”  
维吉尔沉默不语，女巫？这个词仿佛只是个来自于童话的身穿黑色斗篷的可笑形象，或者不过是恶魔的某个种类。  
“你说当时看到了鸟？能具体些吗？”忽然想起来什么似的，涅梵发问道。  
具体？维吉尔努力回想那时的场面，其实是但丁先看到的，他抬头的时候只瞥到了一眼，非常粗略。“有两只……不，三只鸟，鸣叫着飞过。”维吉尔给出了答案。  
“嗯……有趣……那么除了鸟叫，还听到别的什么声音吗？”涅梵继续追问。  
别的声音。还有别的声音吗？维吉尔好像一个准备不充分的考生在考场上苦苦回忆书本上那些若隐若现的知识一般，追逐着记忆中的蛛丝马迹。当时很安静，鸟鸣声很飘忽短暂，除此之外……  
“马蹄声，在远处，有马匹走过的声音。”维吉尔忽然抓住了记忆里那一点碎屑。  
涅梵开始大笑，引得酒保往这边张望。维吉尔也不说话，只是等她平静下来给了她一个询问的眼神。  
“我想我知道那是谁了，你们运气真不错，幸亏遇上的不是摩根勒菲，施咒的八成是里安侬——为生者带来安眠为死者带去重生——虽然我不知道这一切为什么会发生在你们身上。”涅梵感慨地捋了捋因为狂笑而有些散乱的头发，“我可以想想办法，帮你们找到她，女巫的诅咒只有女巫才能解开。她其实挺好说话的，过去人们甚至把她敬为女神。这样大家以后也可以安安静静各过各的日子，我可不想再见到任何一个斯巴达家的人了。”

出门以后维吉尔很绅士地把涅梵送到了剧场停车场，一路上他们并没有怎么交谈，戒备不会因为一杯咖啡而消散。找了涅梵的车后，维吉尔便转身离去，他走出几步，就在快要消失在路灯光晕的边缘时停了下来。  
“齐柏林飞船。”  
涅梵愣住了，看着他头也不回地继续前行直至融进黑暗中才明白他是什么意思，她一下笑出了声，“骗人。”

回到事务所时天还没亮，翠西已经在楼下的沙发上睡着了，身上盖着一条毛毯。维吉尔没有吵醒她，轻轻地走上了楼梯，推门进了卧室。  
但丁依旧在沉睡，均匀的呼吸让空气里散布着安详的气息。天色依旧深沉，却已经能听见远处传来高高低低的鸟鸣。维吉尔在但丁的床边坐下，他看着弟弟的脸庞，一种陌生又强烈的感觉从心里的某个地方汩汩涌出进而汇聚成波涛席卷全身。  
“Why do birds suddenly appear  
Everytime you are near  
Just like me  
They long to be close to you  
...”  
最初几个音节是生涩而暗哑的，像在试探自己的声音——这是维吉尔几十年来第一次开口唱歌，他不知道为什么这些音符和词句会从自己的唇齿间飘出，小时候家里的收音机里每当传出这首歌时，妈妈总会跟着一起哼唱。他没有想到自己会记得这旋律和歌词。  
当歌声最终迎来休止符时，清晨的第一缕阳光也透过晨雾照进了房间。维吉尔站起来，俯身在但丁额头轻轻印上一个吻，转身走出了房间。

阳光下，但丁的面颊上一颗晶莹的水珠正散射出微微的虹光。


	6. Chapter 6

随后的几天里什么事都没发生，涅梵也没有传来任何消息，而这帮猎魔人总有事没事往事务所跑，比过去但丁在的时候都要热闹。  
尼禄坐不住了，嚷嚷着涅梵一定是在骗人，好拖延时间逃走。“她没跑。”妮可懒洋洋地丢给尼禄一份报纸，在第三版娱乐新闻的角落里，一则标题为“多媒体新剧恶评如潮，恐提前结束公演”的消息中，涅梵皮笑肉不笑的脸和几个妆容怪诞的演员出现在一张比名片还小一圈的合影配图里。  
“嘁……”尼禄不太甘心，但是也没有跑去找涅梵，因为维吉尔看上去完全不着急，一如既往地安然照顾着沉睡中的但丁。不知道为什么，自从维吉尔带着但丁回来以后，一切关系到但丁的重要事情就好像变成了维吉尔的私事一般，容不得别人插手。而其他几个人居然也默许了这样的安排，这让尼禄非常不爽，不就是他的哥哥吗？还是这么一个让人一言难尽的人物。  
可尼禄看到守在但丁床边安静看书的维吉尔时，他多少有些明白为什么了。这个男人身上自然而然地发散出一种强大的压力，也许并不是针对“守护睡得跟死猪一样的弟弟”这件事产生的，他就是那么的让人无法不遵从，像一头统辖着一个王国的雄狮一样。尼禄摇了摇头，赶紧把脑子里冒出来的关于纳尼亚传奇的情节甩走，这也太可笑了。

这天下午尼禄拎着姬莉叶新做的地中海披萨跑去事务所的时候，发现维吉尔一个人坐在沙发上，身边放着一个快递盒。看见进门的尼禄也不说话，拿起那个盒子递了过来，好像已经等了很久的样子。  
尼禄狐疑地接过盒子，掀开一看，里面放着一个老旧的怀表，还有一张便签纸，上面写着“吃我”。  
“这什么玩意儿……”尼禄挠挠脑袋，突然明白过来了，“是涅梵！”  
可这怀表看起来既不像什么神秘的魔具，也不像可以浇上黑醋汁拌着吃的样子。“吃我……”这是涅梵无趣的玩笑吗？“啊我想起来了！爱丽丝里那个蘑菇还是什么的！”尼禄突然灵光一闪，“以前在孤儿院的时候，有个嬷嬷特别喜欢给我们讲这些故事，我听了好多，那大概是我在那边最快乐的回忆了。”  
如果他在我身边长大，我会是那种给孩子念故事的父亲吗？维吉尔不知道，这个问题恐怕永远都没办法得到答案了。“附在这东西上面的与其说是魔力，不如说是一种淡淡的祝福。”维吉尔的手指慢慢抚过怀表略显粗糙的表面，“我能够感觉到某种联系，我想我能找到那个原点。”他笑着抬头看看尼禄：“当然不是吃下去。”  
尼禄愣了一下，维吉尔的神情让他觉得有些意外，本以为得到线索时他会直接冲过去找那个什么女巫算帐，但是他却安静地坐在这里，等自己到来，还同自己开玩笑。  
“那……你有什么计划吗？”尼禄问道，心里却似乎已经知道了答案。  
“我得一个人去。这事只能由我来结束。”不出所料，维吉尔没打算让别人插手。  
尼禄耸耸肩，“我猜你也会这么说，不过你要告诉翠西他们吧？”  
“你告诉他们就行了，我不在的时候，但丁就交给你了。”维吉尔站起来，伸手拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，就像一个真正的父亲在交待儿子做些什么事时那样自然。  
尼禄没有意料到维吉尔的这个举动，这恐怕是他们自上次打架以来第一次的身体接触，也是唯一一次不带恶意不带任何激烈情绪的接触。一瞬间他想到了很多人，曾经的克里多，但丁，甚至还有V，如果他们这样和他说话，都会让他觉得再自然不过，可这是维吉尔，他生物学上的父亲，反倒让他感到如此陌生和意外。一种始料未及的冲动席卷过尼禄的大脑，而当他意识到自己问出这个根本不该在此时问出的问题时已经太迟了，“我妈妈是谁？”  
维吉尔显然也没有想到尼禄会突然把这个问题抛出来。这问题就是房间里的大象，所有知道答案的人都不会主动告诉那个有权知道真相的人，就像那头大象根本不存在一样。可它存在，问题一旦被提出了，答案就不能再躲避下去。  
尼禄反而先尴尬起来，他磕磕巴巴开始解释，“你看，我在孤儿院长大，虽然后来被领养了是不是。那个在孤儿院，小朋友们经常会说自己那些关于亲生父母的故事。就是，弗杜纳是个小地方，谁都认识谁，可没人知道我是怎么回事。就是……就是有人说，说我是妓女的私生子……啊，我也不是对妓女有意见，我是觉得……”他突然就泄了气，一屁股坐在沙发上，感觉自己就是个大傻子。  
维吉尔也坐了下来，他坐在尼禄身边，挨得很近，看得见年轻人无意识中瘪起的嘴唇把下巴拧成一个小核桃。“你应该知道，这是你的权利。但是我现在还不能告诉你。等我回来的时候……等我把事情解决了，我会告诉你那个把生命赋予你的人是谁，这是我的承诺。”维吉尔的声音不高，字字清晰，传进了尼禄的耳朵里——他并不打算一直瞒着我——这个念头把尼禄正在塌陷的情绪又慢慢撑了起来，小小的期待和希望让他的脸上染上了一种孩童般的光彩，“好，那就……你可得回来啊！”尼禄对着楼上抬了抬下巴，“把那家伙也一起带回来。”  
维吉尔笑了一下，拿起那块怀表，抽出阎魔刀在空中划出次元缺口，向尼禄点了点头，便跨了进去。

看着维吉尔的背影消失，通道渐渐合上，尼禄想起了上次几乎相同的场面，只是这一次留给他的已经不再是愤怒与伤痛。期望，这种全新的感觉充盈着他的大脑。他相信那个男人会回来，所有的愿望都能实现。他现在需要做的只是等待那一刻的到来。

维吉尔又回到了魔界，或者说近似魔界的某个地方。这一次，眼前的森林中出现了一条小径。苍白的雾色在前头织出一张绵密的网，似乎正静待猎物送上门来。维吉尔攥着那块怀表小心地踏上那条小径，缓缓步入森林。  
四周如同上次一样静谧，也没有任何魔物出现，维吉尔不敢有一丝松懈，他不知道前方等着他的到底是陌生的善意还是带着伪装的邪恶。他察觉出在这个地方时间或者距离是异样的，走了已经有一阵了，回头一看，森林的入口还在身后不远的地方。  
就在此时，一阵鸟鸣从远处传来，维吉尔立刻戒备地把拇指抵在刀镡上，不论即将出现在面前的是什么样的对手，至少这次他不想处于被动的下风。  
“不必这么紧张，你可是我等了很久的客人啊，年轻人。”一个女人的身影突然出现在了维吉尔眼前，她看上去好像一位出现在中世纪传奇小说插图里的贵妇人，身穿银白色的长袍，一头银色长发编成辫子挽在头上，侧身骑着一匹白色的马。她的脸上带着和煦的微笑，语气温和，确实和常见的恶魔完全不一样。  
维吉尔冷冷地回答：“可惜这次拜访完全不是出自我的本意，里安侬夫人。”  
女巫显得很高兴，“看起来我们共同的朋友已经告诉你我是谁了，真好，可以跳过自我介绍这一步总是令人愉快的。那么就请到我的房子里坐上一会儿吧。”说着，她便驱动马儿向前走去，似乎确定维吉尔一定会跟过来一般，而一座宏大的城堡不知什么时候也出现在了他们面前。

维吉尔跟了进去。  
身后的雾气越来越浓厚，很快就笼罩了整座城堡和森林，接着一眨眼的功夫，这片森林就消失无踪，仿佛从来不曾在魔界中存在过一样。


	7. Chapter 7

如果维吉尔曾有幸参观过那种作为热门景点开放给外来游客的古堡的话，他就会发现里安侬夫人的这座城堡里的景观看上去可能有些另类。风格各异的家具散落在庭院中，时不时地就会自己跑动起来。推开大门走到城堡内部，可以看到杂乱的楼梯和门廊通向四面八方，或开或关的房门有的出现在半空中，有的横躺在地上，就像一个个支离破碎的梦。可惜维吉尔既没有进行过这样的旅游，现在也没有那种研究别人家到底有多神奇的心情，他不想再和女巫绕圈子，直接抛出了问题，“你把但丁怎么了？”  
“并不是我把他怎么样了。你完全搞错了问题，年轻人。”里安侬轻轻笑了笑，指了指他手里那块怀表，“你看，你已经走在了路上，你正在接近答案，或者答案正在接近你。”那块早就一动不动的怀表此刻突然像惊醒了一般，指针开始逆时针方向转动起来，并且发出了浅蓝色光芒。  
三只鸟儿出现在里安侬的身边，围着他们上下飞舞，银白色的羽毛好像雪花一般缓缓飘落。怀表的指针越转越快，“去把你要找的东西带回来吧！”女巫的话音还未落下，维吉尔就像当初离开魔界时一样突然消失了。

大概只是一眨眼的功夫，维吉尔便被带到了某个地方。当他看到眼前的场景时，不由地深深吸了一口气，仿佛这样就能克制住那颗狂跳的心。这个地方即便过去了那么多年，记忆在他的大脑中不断被抹去又被带回，也能让他在第一秒就记起这个地方，这是一切都错得无法挽回的开始——魔塔的塔顶。  
四周的天空依然阴沉黑暗，可却毫无真切的压迫感，就像舞台上的绘景一般。  
因为这只是幻影。  
维吉尔心里非常清楚，这只是女巫的把戏，她们擅长蛊惑人心，喜欢用毒针刺进人心最软弱的那个缝隙。可这个地方……  
他看到了那个身影。  
青春的气息从发梢和清澈的眼睛发散出来，红色的外衣贴在光亮的皮肤上，随着呼吸轻轻起伏。天空开始撒下雨滴来，一如当年。他那年轻的弟弟正站在相同的地方，脸上挂着和当年不同的微笑。  
“你来了，你一定是会来这里的。”19岁的但丁轻快地迎面走来，他们需要再打上一架吗？  
“你想拿走不属于你的东西。”但丁盯着维吉尔，“你知道后果是什么吗？”  
“我不想要你那个破项链！”维吉尔瞪着眼前这个冒牌货或是幻象，他开始觉得女巫比恶魔要讨厌多了，这种故弄玄虚的把戏到底有什么意思？为什么不能直接一些用力量来解决问题呢？  
“可惜那会儿你不是这么想的。”一丝和年龄不相符的伤感浮现这个但丁的脸上，“那会儿我也不知道会发生什么。”  
“那会儿……那会儿我们都还太年轻。”眼前的这个但丁不是真实的，但是维吉尔那些早就在心中盘桓许久的想法还是不自觉地流淌了出来。  
但丁笑了笑：“如果不是那会儿，你现在也不会来到这里。当年的那些事……所有的事情其实根本无法避免，就算不是这样的方式，换个方式也还会发生，至于结果，可能会好一些，说不定更令人沮丧，谁知道呢。”  
他握起维吉尔的手，“可总有一件事我希望发生的是另一种版本——我没有放开你的手。”  
我也希望那时候自己不是那么固执地挥出了阎魔刀——这句话维吉尔没有机会说出口，他手里的怀表又开始发出光芒。  
“你看，你该走了，你总要离开的。”但丁抬抬下巴，笑了笑，“没事，我知道。去你该去的地方吧。”  
指针疯狂旋转，维吉尔再次消失了。

这一次的目的地让维吉尔叹了一口气。就算他很清楚这一切都是女巫制造的幻境，但是周遭飘过来的血腥气还是让他感到了一种尴尬，不久之前，他在这里把世界再次搞得天翻地覆，虽然最后在别人的努力下让一切似乎都回到了正轨，但麻烦并没有结束的意思，不然他也不会出现这里了。  
他在魔树的一角看到了那熟悉的暗红色皮衣，那一瞬间他几乎以为他已经达到了此行的目的，可当这个但丁安静地站起来朝他挥手的时候，他意识到了这只不过又是一个假象。身为尤里曾时期的记忆其实不太明晰，就像一片充满了傲慢与冷酷的混沌，他不太确定眼前这片地方到底发生过什么。  
仿佛看出了他的犹疑，但丁走过来，“不记得这是哪里了？这可不应该啊，在这里你可是有十倍那么大的块头，把我们都揍了个屁滚尿流。”  
“谢谢，不过，不太荣幸。”维吉尔皮笑肉不笑地挑了挑嘴角。他想起来了，那时候他感觉自己马上就要君临天下，所有的人类、恶魔都理当臣服于他的脚下。  
我到底在想什么。  
“我为什么会来这里？”他向那个本尊此刻应该还安卧在床上的但丁提出了询问。  
但丁耸耸肩，“是你自己要来的，可别问我啊。”  
真是令人恼火，这明明是女巫捉弄人的把戏，自己不得不像个皮球一样被一个破怀表从这头踢到那头不算，还要接受冒牌货的嘲讽。  
“如果好声好气的提问得不到回答，是不是只能用剑来说话了。”维吉尔的手慢慢伸向阎魔刀。但丁投降似的举起双手，“得了得了，这儿没人要和你打架，你别急啊。”他露出一丝苦笑，“你总是这样，要不看不见明摆着的真相，要不就是拒绝承认真相。既然你知道这是哪里了，你能告诉我你那时候的想法吗？明明可以直接杀死我和翠西、蕾蒂，可你只是把我揍飞了，然后把她们重新打扮了一番？我记得你不爱玩洋娃娃啊。”  
维吉尔在一片混沌中竭力捞起回忆的丝缕，“那时候……我以为你已经完蛋了吧，至于翠西和蕾蒂，说不定还会有其他碍事的人出现，我正好可以利用她们来帮我铲除麻烦。”  
“卑劣地利用他人？不，你从不玩那一套。你想要什么就会光明正大自己夺取，维吉尔。”长长的头发垂在额头上，却掩不住但丁眼中的笑意。  
“因为我不愿意她们死，我更不愿意你死，即使那时候我是个百分之百的恶魔，我也不愿意。”维吉尔一字一句地说出了这番话，心里的什么地方好像慢慢打开了一扇小小的窗户。他开始觉得眼前这个但丁并非完全如他所想的冒牌货、幻象，在这个身形之下，有一种他熟悉的真挚和温暖发散出来。虽然，他依然不是他。  
但丁伸出手轻轻拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，“我很高兴听到你亲口说出这些话。虽然你处事总是很直接，但是对你自己的内心实在是太让人着急了。说起来，有时候我还是挺怀念那个鸡仔的。”  
怀表的光芒再次亮起，维吉尔急了，他想多少从这个但丁口中得到一些信息，“他会醒来的，对吗？”  
“梦不会永远持续——”  
维吉尔被传送走了。

如果说前两次的地点只是给心情上带来一些小小的不满，那么这个地方大概就犹如一记直拳狠狠砸在了维吉尔的心口上。  
“该死的……”他近乎呻吟地发出了一声咒骂。女巫真是一点都不客气，她们的心肠就和爪子一样歹毒，精准地找到这个绝对可以列进维吉尔此生“三大讨厌之地”之一的地方——马列特岛的古堡，当年他作为黑骑士和但丁几次交战最终被彻底击败的地方。  
被亲弟弟打败确实是一件不愉快的事情，但是这里带来的回忆远不止这些。对一个刚刚学会与自己和解，放下过去的执念的人来说，这个地方并没那么容易消解在回忆中。它牵扯到的是更加复杂更加深埋于内心的过去，那段岁月中他曾经拥有的骄傲和自由的心灵都被破坏得一干二净，他变成了一个痛苦挣扎的傀儡，没有自我，没有灵魂。他不知道即将出现在眼前的是那个或许会让他暴怒失控的黑影还是他现在一心找寻的那一点希望。  
直到他看到了那一抹红色。  
“嗨，维吉尔。”但丁朝他走来。  
身为黑骑士的时候维吉尔整个人都是空洞的，但丁在他眼里只是个需要替主人打败的对手而已，今天再认真看着眼前的但丁，他才意识到自塔顶一别虽然没有过去太久，一种过于成熟的沧桑感爬上了这张脸庞，那种曾经的稚气和青春期的天真已经无影无踪了。  
罪责在谁，现在他很清楚，只是当时根本不可能知道。  
“嗨，但丁……”  
但丁上下打量着维吉尔，调笑着摇了摇头，“总觉得那会儿你看上去更高大一些。”他顿了顿，“不过盔甲不适合你，还是这身好看。”  
维吉尔没有搭腔，他望着四周似曾相识的建筑有些出神，过了好一阵才开口，“这地方真够呛，比我记得的还要俗气。”他伸手指了指幽暗的墙壁，“照我说这里应该漆成荧光粉红再挂上一堆彩色气球和橡皮独角兽才能好看一点，就一点。”  
但丁放声大笑，笑了很久才勉强停下，“天啊，你的玩笑真的太不好笑了！”他伸出手指擦了擦眼角笑出的泪水，“你居然可以拿这地方开玩笑了，我真没想到。你真是永远都能让我惊喜，我的兄弟。”  
“这并没有那么困难，人总是要向前看的，这点你比我要清楚。”维吉尔的语气十分淡然，他心里也明白，这个地方和那些回忆虽然沉重而痛苦，但是已经可以被放下，好好地埋藏在一边，也许有一天，它们就会彻底消解了。  
他们肩并肩地站在一起看向窗外，一轮夕阳凝固在海面上，将周围染成暗橙色。  
“我恨了自己很久，为什么那时候居然没有认出你来，如果能早一些认出来的话，或许很多事情就会不一样了。”但丁突然说道。  
维吉尔有些吃惊，马列特岛之后那些在支离破碎中挣扎求生的岁月里，他的确恨过但丁，但从来不是因为这个。他不知道真正的但丁会不会也这么想，暂时，他愿意把这一切当成真的，“我基本上也没能想起你，我们各得一分，算是扯平了。”  
夕阳的光线开始染上了一抹蓝色，那是来自于怀表的，它又开始提醒一段新的旅程即将开始了。他们都知道，但是谁也没有动，两个人就这样静静地站在一起，直到维吉尔的身影消失。

眼前的这个地方维吉尔不太熟悉，看起来像个教堂，他记得他的确到过此地，但是周遭的景物又有些不太一样，抬头看到那个巨大的圣像才让他想起来这是哪儿，“哼，弗杜那啊。”之前的几次经历让他察觉出了某种规律，那些都是和但丁一同经历过的事件，但是这里，他百分百肯定从没和弟弟一起来过。  
可他还是在前排的座位上看到了那身红色，不过他没见过这一身。  
但丁朝维吉尔招招手，“不过来坐一会儿吗？”于是他便走了过去，坐在了但丁身边，一抬头就能看到那座代表他们父亲的雕像庄严地守护着他的信众。真是太滑稽了。  
“你为什么会在这里？”维吉尔先开了口。“我太想你了，所以就跑到你去过的地方看看。”但丁眯着眼睛打量着眉头皱起的维吉尔，“当然是为了尼禄啊……”  
“尼禄是个好孩子。”隔了一会儿维吉尔才默默地接了一句。“至少比他爸爸好点。“但丁笑嘻嘻地呛了维吉尔。  
维吉尔沉默了，这句话，但丁一点都没说错。这个孩子比自己要好太多了，他成为了那种自己从没想过可以成为的人——开朗，坦诚，不会被任何伤痛困在原地，天生就有一双可以飞越障碍的翅膀，最难能可贵的是，他有一颗善良宽厚的心，而这样的人，过去那个被追求力量蒙蔽住双眼的维吉尔根本是不屑一顾的。  
“不过我也没什么资格说你，我……我也错过了他长大成人的这十多年。他已经失去了父亲，我真的很希望能陪伴着他，但是我不能冒这个险。“但丁的声音很轻，维吉尔听出了那种深深的遗憾和自责，于是他伸过胳膊，搂住了但丁的肩膀。这一刻，就算不是真正的弟弟，他也多少想给身边的这个人一些慰藉。  
“斯巴达之血的诅咒啊……”  
当两个人被困在魔界的时候，他们很少谈起尼禄。有时候但丁非常想和维吉尔多说一些关于这孩子的事情，但是维吉尔似乎总在躲闪着这个话题，但丁也不想为难他，说不定等他们某一天离开魔界，再次见到尼禄时，这样的话题就会被打开了呢？  
“我从来没想过我能有个儿子……我根本想不到这些事情，这辈子，我犯错，为错误付出代价，然后继续犯错。这样的人怎么能有成为父亲的资格？可我还是很高兴命运把尼禄带给了我，他拥有我们没法拥有的一切，真是不可思议。“维吉尔心里的那个窗口完全打开了，那些徘徊在心中多日的感慨源源不断地倾泻而出，他有种感觉，他在这些女巫的幻境中说的每一个字都能传达到真正的但丁的心里。  
怀表又一次开始发出蓝色的光芒，维吉尔转头向但丁道别，“不管怎样，谢谢你，谢谢你付出的一切。”  
最后一眼，他看到了温柔的微笑。

看到下一个地点的那一刻，维吉尔就知道自己应该寻找什么了。这个地方无数次出现在他的梦里，有恶梦也有美梦，而他不久之前也确实踏足过此地，这里才是一切故事的起源——红墓镇，他们的老宅。  
他的脚下正是当年他一个人玩耍的场地，慢慢穿过草地，一阵阵微风把四周的树丛吹得沙沙响。他看到那个小木马还好端端地立在地上，院子里母亲栽种的鲜花正在怒放，喷泉的水汩汩流淌，溅起一片片清澈的水花。  
维吉尔镇静地走进了大门，一切都和那一天一样，只是没有恶魔，没有嚎叫，没有鲜血。走廊里静悄悄的，显得他的脚步声分外响亮。他找到了那个房间，看见了那个壁橱，他知道他要找的人就在里面。  
他蹲下身，轻轻敲了敲门，“但丁，我可以把门打开吗？”  
一个稚嫩的声音在里面回应着，“当然可以，维吉尔。”  
于是他便把橱门打开，看到七岁的但丁坐在里面，大大的蓝色眼睛里满是笑意，“你终于来了，我等得屁股都快坐麻了。”  
他们两个人像儿时一样面对面坐在地上，小小的但丁把他现在最喜欢的甜食和披萨口味一样样介绍给哥哥，大大的维吉尔把近来看过的书里最有趣的故事一个个说给弟弟听。他们说了很久很久，就像两个分别很久刚刚见面的老朋友一样。最后他们都说累了，但丁索性爬到维吉尔的腿上，把脑袋靠在哥哥的胸口。维吉尔低头看着那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，就好像一只银白色的小猫，在他的记忆里，他们两个没少打架，但总有一些温暖安静的时刻，他们就会像现在一样，静静依偎在一起。  
“我和妈妈没有丢下你。妈妈把我藏起来以后就出去找你了，后来的事情我就不知道了。”怀里的但丁突然说道。  
维吉尔一愣，但丁抬起头，凝视着他，“真的，妈妈很爱你，我也很爱你，我们绝对不会把你丢掉的。”  
“我知道……我知道……”明亮热烈的光芒从维吉尔心头那个窗口涌入，一种陌生而强烈的情感把他逐渐包围、浸染。他把但丁紧紧抱在怀里，“我一直都知道……我只是希望那时候我们能在一起……希望能够保护你们。“那一天带给他的孤独与怨恨终究褪去了所有长满尖刺的伪装，显露出的只是巨大的遗憾与悲伤，最终这一切化为一行行泪水冲刷着岁月刻在心灵上所有的裂痕。  
蓝色的光芒慢慢腾起，将两人包裹起来，这光芒变得比以往都要强烈耀眼，最后化为一片雪亮。

维吉尔又回到了里安侬的城堡，只有他一个人，小小的但丁已经消失。他知道那终究只是个幻象。  
女巫微笑着，“欢迎回来，年轻人。看起来你经历了一个很长很长的梦。”  
“这个梦，是他的，对吗？”维吉尔察觉出了某些迹象，就像是发现了一张巨大蛛网中直抵中心的那根丝线。  
里安侬的鸟儿静静地停在她的肩头，她的长发散下如同午夜的瀑布，“如果你在一个梦里，那这个梦便也是你的啊。”她抬起手，那个仍然发出光芒的怀表从维吉尔手中缓缓升起，渐渐化作一个小小的碎片，就像从一颗宝石上被切割下来的孤独的泪滴。  
“千百年来，我的城堡就是一切混沌之地中，孤独旅人的庇护所，我令生者安眠，令逝者重生。很多年以前，我迎来了一位特别的客人，哦，它还不能被称为客人，因为那只是一个来自一颗心的小碎片。它是那么微小，一阵风就能把它吹跑了，我不知道它是怎么来到这里的，我只知道，虽然它很小，但是我看见了无比强烈的爱和思念充盈着它，让它饱含了坚毅的力量。于是我把它放在我的城堡里，保护它不再受到任何黑暗与邪恶的伤害，我知道有一天它一定能找到那颗心，回到属于它的地方。“  
维吉尔看着那个碎片，它很陌生，但是他知道那是他的一部分，在他陷入最深重的苦难时，有一点光和热冲破了黑暗，带着他的情感在世界的一角等待着他。这只是他心灵很小的一部分，它并不能代表什么，但它证明了曾经的回忆不是幻觉，那是人性中最宝贵的力量，这样的力量是坐标和灯塔，能够引领他走出迷雾，找到正确的方向。  
小小的碎片慢慢飞向维吉尔的心口，就像一个小小的光点融入了他的身体。  
里安侬的鸟儿再次飞舞，她恬静地看着维吉尔，“你准备好启程了吗？”维吉尔点点头，他将回到他重新展开的生活中，女巫会继续留在世界与世界的交汇处等待与陌生旅人的相遇。  
“谢谢。”维吉尔轻轻说出了这两个字，这是他真诚的谢意也是对女巫最后的道别。

维吉尔回到事务所的时候，天色刚擦黑，一楼的沙发上神情戒备的翠西看到凭空出现的维吉尔时一下跳了起来，“怎么样了？你找到破除诅咒的方法了吗？”维吉尔只是笑了笑，便向楼上走去，翠西迅速跟了上来。推开卧室的门，不大的房间里蕾蒂和尼禄正焦躁地守候在但丁的床边，他们看到维吉尔的出现一下激动起来。  
“怎么样了？涅梵没耍你吧？”尼禄着急发问。维吉尔看看年轻脸庞上藏不住的关切，心里腾起一种暖意，“没有，放心，女巫们……非常有趣。”  
他转向那张床，但丁还在安眠，似乎什么都没有发生过。于是他单膝跪下，把但丁的一只手握在自己手心吻了一下，“睡美人，该起床了。”  
但丁的眼皮颤动了一下，便慢慢睁开了双眼，好像只是刚刚从一夜好梦中苏醒一样，“嗨，王子。我做了一个很长很长的梦，真奇妙，你也在我的梦里，我们说了很多很多话。”  
维吉尔俯下身，深深地亲吻了但丁的双唇，就像一个真的王子亲吻他的公主一样。尼禄在一旁看得目瞪口呆，蕾蒂用力拽了他一下，朝他摇摇头，示意他不要出声。  
维吉尔凝视着但丁的双眼，“我想你，非常想你，过去有很长的一段时间里我不记得为什么会这么想你，我以为那是因为恨，现在我能记起来了，是因为爱，我爱你，我想回到你身边，可我走错了路，把自己丢了，也就忘了爱你。现在我把自己找回来了，把你找回来了，把我的爱也找回来了。我不会再把这些弄丢了。”  
但丁轻轻圈住维吉尔的脖子，回了他一个深长的吻，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着他的兄长：“不，你从没弄丢过什么，至少，你不会把我弄丢，因为我永远都和你在一起，在这里。”他拉过维吉尔的手按在自己心脏的位置，“我们永远不会把这一切弄丢。我爱你。”

窗外的夕阳把最后一缕金色撒进了房间，为这对恋人描上了永恒的轮廓。


	8. Chapter 8

虽然已经是8月末了，午后的天气还是闷热难当，从窗外吹不进一丝风，只有地面的热量试图渗透进破旧的事务所。  
维吉尔斜靠在沙发上看书，这气温令他罕见地脱去了上衣袒露出线条优美的身体，而这场面令此刻本该打扫地板的但丁停了下来，拄着扫把痴痴地盯着他哥哥，从光洁的胸口到线条分明的腹肌，还有颀长的双臂，从来不会有任何其他人的肉体能令他如此眷恋。于是他想做些坏事，小小的，在幼年时便乐此不疲的坏事。  
但丁放下扫把，走到沙发旁，一下跳到哥哥的身上，硬把那本又厚又重的书本挤开，维吉尔叹口气，任由但丁用脑袋蹭着自己的脖子，用细密的吻印满脸颊和胸口。  
“你就是不肯让我好好看书。”在但丁试图往下更进一步的时候，维吉尔轻轻推开了他。  
但丁嘿嘿一笑，“我睡觉那阵子你已经看得够多了，现在难道不该做点更富有创造力的事情吗？“他用脚踢了踢掉在地板上的那本书，”我应该给莫里森打电话让他赶紧把这堆东西搬回去。”  
维吉尔抬起但丁的下巴，用一个吻截住了他的废话。  
“我倒是有一个非打不可的电话。”维吉尔盯着但丁的眼睛，“我得打给尼禄，我们需要见次面。”  
“好像我睡醒以后他就再也没出现过，也没任何联系，是弗杜那出了什么事还是……”但丁露出一丝不好意思的神情，“还是那天我们把他吓着了？”  
“那恐怕他还得再被吓一吓。”维吉尔握起弟弟的双手轻轻摩挲着，“我答应他会把他的身世告诉他。“  
但丁倒抽一口气，“你答应他这个了？”维吉尔郑重地点了点头。但丁低下头，沮丧与烦躁的情绪扭绞着他的心，他不是一个会逃避问题的人，但是这个问题，他的确很想逃避一辈子。维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，用额头贴着额头，“他有权知道，你比谁都清楚。但是如果你真的不愿意，我也可以……”但丁打断了他，“告诉他吧，你说得对，他有权知道，这是他应得的。”他苦笑了一下，“而且我觉得他大概已经猜到了。”

尼禄最近对接电话这件事十分抗拒，每次只有姬莉叶实在腾不出手的时候他才会像拿起什么会钳人的螃蟹一样拎起听筒。不过幸好每次都是些无关紧要的来电，让尼禄第一次觉得接到推销电话是一件特别令人欣慰的事情，总之只要不是那个人的电话就好。  
可这天还是会到来的。  
姬莉叶去孤儿院了，马上新学期要开始，开学前总有无数琐碎的事情需要她替那些孤儿们做好安排，这一去恐怕要等晚饭时才能回来。正在尼禄琢磨着是不是去买些新鲜水果回来的时候，电话铃响了。他盯着电话，心里祈祷着电话那头或许是某个死气沉沉的推销员，在铃响了几下之后就放弃继续拨打电话并在一张表格上写下“无人接听”。可这个推销员看起来非常执着，电话铃已经自然停下过一次，可没隔几秒又继续响起了。如果真的是他，那么不耐烦起来恐怕会直接开个传送门冲到这里来——这个念头突然从脑袋里蹦了出来之后尼禄终于冲过去拿起了电话。  
果然是他。  
那个声音尼禄已经很熟悉了，虽然这个曾经的魔王看上去冷酷不可接近，但他的声音听上去却很温柔，说话彬彬有礼。  
维吉尔询问尼禄现在是否有空，他们可以在老教堂那边碰面。尼禄一开始支支吾吾的，并不太想赴约，但这事情到底还是自己惹起来的，躲下去肯定不是个办法。他在心里命令自己勇敢一些，像个男子汉一样，不能让那两个家伙看扁了，便答应了去见面，再说了，万一是自己想多了，根本不是那回事，岂不是要被大家笑话一辈子？

教团倾覆之后，教众人数锐减，但总还有一些人固执地依旧把斯巴达作为自己的信仰，毕竟斯巴达的儿子是真的救世主。当年的大教堂早已不复辉煌，经过修葺之后保留了基本功能，巨大的斯巴达雕像此时换成了一座一人高的小型神像，仍立在原处。  
但丁和维吉尔并排坐在祈祷座椅上，就像他们在梦里那样。  
维吉尔抬头看看四周，这地方和梦境里不太一样，看上去寒碜多了。“听说上次你在这里被尼禄钉在墙上了？”  
但丁苦笑一下，“真是有其父必有其子啊。”  
维吉尔从鼻子里轻轻哼了一声；“我敢说你是故意的，你怎么可能躲不开他的攻击？就这么喜欢被人穿个透是吗？”  
但丁转向维吉尔，抗议地举起手，“你这么说也太不公平了，当时我只是想看看这孩子到底有多大能耐！不过……”他打量了一下四周，“要是你想在这里‘穿透’我，好像也挺带劲的。你想不想试试？”  
“在爸爸的注视下吗？”维吉尔用下巴指了指那个和父亲完全不像的圣像，“你的癖好真是令我吃惊啊，弟弟。”  
门口传来的脚步声中断了兄弟俩暧昧的对话，尼禄来了。

年轻的猎魔人看上去有些萎靡不振。他看到两位长辈的时候僵硬地点了点头算是打了招呼。  
“先前你问过我的那个问题，”维吉尔看着尼禄，神情十分认真，“我想现在可以给你答案了。”  
“先等一等！”维吉尔话音还没落，尼禄就喊了起来，“你先等一下，我有些话想先说。那天，就是，你们俩……就是……你们……”  
那天的场面如同一部令人铭记终生的电影一样在尼禄脑海中清晰地回放起来。他的亲生父亲和他的亲叔叔，一对双胞胎，像情人一般在众目睽睽下拥吻，还说了一堆跟廉价爱情小说台词一般肉麻的情话。更可怕的是一旁的蕾蒂和翠西似乎对这情景无动于衷，好像这事情是再寻常不过的了。他发誓甚至看到了翠西露出松了一口气的微笑。他不记得自己那天到底是怎么离开的，大概就是十分狼狈地逃了出来，幸好那天谁也顾不上他，要是挽留他一起吃顿愉快的团圆晚饭，那事务所的天花板恐怕就要多出一个大窟窿了。  
即使在弗杜那这种闭塞保守的地方，乱伦这种事也不是没有听闻过。不过街坊间挤眉弄眼的谈资是一回事，自己的血亲间切实发生在眼前的经历就是另一回事了。  
当天夜里，从未失眠的尼禄久久无法入睡，好不容易在行将睡着的那一刻，维吉尔那句“我会告诉你那个把生命赋予你的人是谁”突然闪现出来，他就像被电流击中一样跳了起来。“我会告诉你那个把生命赋予你的人是谁”，他说的不是“你的妈妈”也不是“那个女人”，像维吉尔这种一丝不苟的人，遣词用句一定是有含义的。一个可怕的念头在尼禄的脑子里迅速膨胀开来。  
维吉尔和但丁生了他。  
尼禄再也没办法睡觉了。他蹑手蹑脚地爬起来，开始在书房里疯狂翻找关于恶魔生殖的一切资料，可惜所获寥寥，他又不死心地继续查找关于“男性如何怀孕生产”的信息，最后搜索的范围甚至扩大到了整个生物世界。  
第二天姬莉叶一脸惊讶地看着尼禄的黑眼圈时，他不得不编造出一些突然想到了改造绯红女皇的好点子所以彻夜研究的鬼话。他不敢告诉姬莉叶实话，他连维吉尔和但丁的可耻关系都不敢告诉她，自从当年右手恶魔化之后，他还从来没向她隐瞒过什么。姬莉叶这样正派单纯的姑娘，会怎么看待这种不堪入目的事情啊。  
可这个念头就像在他心里迅速生长的毒蕈，不断喷洒出有害的孢子，让他每天精神恍惚，透不过气来。终于有一天，在他开车带着姬莉叶外出采购孤儿院的食物时，差点因为把油门当成刹车在一个弯道冲下山去。终于把车在路边停稳后，尼禄再也忍不住了，向姬莉叶和盘托出了这些天盘旋在心里的那些念头。  
姬莉叶静静听完这些令尼禄痛苦不堪的想法后没有表现出一丝嫌恶的神情。“如果没有这些猜想的事情，你会讨厌但丁和维吉尔吗？”她温柔地扶住尼禄的肩膀问道。  
尼禄想了想，老实回答：“不会。”  
一直以来，尼禄都觉得自己和但丁有某种特别的联系，他在心里把但丁视为忘年交和职业生涯的导师，虽然嘴上从不肯说出来，但是内心一直怀着仰慕之情，他不止一次地偷偷希望但丁就是自己那不知所踪的父亲。再后来，知得他是自己的亲叔叔后，尼禄也还是挺高兴的，那种特殊的亲近感果然不是没来由的。  
而维吉尔，一开始因为他的所作所为，很难让人产生好感，但接触几次之后，尼禄发现，他的父亲实在令人敬佩。和他过去接触过的那些道貌岸然的教团官员相比，维吉尔更接近斯巴达的那种理想形。至于曾经的V就更不用说了，现在尼禄仍把他当成是曾经拥有过的一位朋友。  
直到自己目睹了事务所里的那一幕后，所有的事情都变味了。  
“那么你不讨厌，甚至有些喜欢他们——我可以这么说吗？”看到尼禄犹疑地点了点头后，姬莉叶笑了笑，“如果是这样的话，你是因为他们是什么人还是因为他们是你的什么人才喜欢他们？”  
尼禄愣住了，他从没这样想过这件事。  
如果但丁和维吉尔与自己没有血缘关系，但丁还是那个洒脱风趣，默默对周围的人付出关怀的恶魔猎人；维吉尔也还是那个迷途知返的高洁的战士，这样的两个人依旧会是让自己欣赏的人。  
可是，兄弟俩之间那种令人难以启齿的关系又是实实在在放在那里的，这种事情要让人如何平静接受？再想到自己可疑的身世，尼禄觉得自己的脑袋都要炸了。  
尼禄脑子里的这些想法，在姬莉叶看来简直就是写明在脸上的，她轻轻拂去落在尼禄身上的一片树叶，缓缓说道：“至于这两个人的关系……有些事情，我们没有处在别人的位置时是无法理解的。我总觉得，像他们两个的身份，他们经历过的事情，或许没有任何人有资格去评判。”  
一阵清风吹来，带着一丝海边特有的咸味，吹起了姬莉叶的头发，她望向远方，有些出神，“这些年我在孤儿院，里里外外接触过太多太多过去无法想象的事了。人性总是要比我们所以为的要复杂，同时有很多我们以为很复杂的事情，到最后会发现起因是那么简单，简单到有时会让我觉得沮丧。但是啊，更多的时候，在那些小小的角落里，我都会找到爱的踪迹，它们就像不起眼的野花，静静地开放，散出淡淡的香气，让我觉得这个世界总也还是美好的。“她转头看向尼禄，”也许有时候，你也可以试着只去看着那些野花。”  
尼禄轻轻抱了一下姬莉叶，没有说话。  
这个姑娘远比外表看起来要坚强勇敢，她温柔宽厚的心灵总让尼禄感受到一种宁静的力量，真正的家人的温暖。  
她就是那朵小小的野花。

当尼禄再次见到但丁和维吉尔的时候，他发现自己还是非常慌乱，有些事情就算把道理想得一清二楚，还在脑子里演练过千百遍，到真的遇上的时候，就会发现连自己的脑袋长在哪里都不知道了。  
他深呼吸了一口气，总算镇定了一些，“你们是不是……就是维吉尔你那次你说的，那个但丁……他是不是……就是他？我瞎猜的，如果不是别笑话我啊！”  
“是他。”维吉尔神色十分平静，“但丁生下了你。”一旁的但丁此刻只得讪讪一笑。  
“噢……”不可思议的的猜想确实是事实，尼禄不知道是不是该松口气。“我能……”他咽了下口水，“我能问一下这到底是怎么回事吗？不用太具体，细节不必告诉我，我就想知道当初这到底是怎么回事。”  
“我会告诉你一切的，我答应过你。”就算是这种时候，维吉尔的声音也听不出一丝波澜。“但丁的构造比较特殊，这是恶魔的血统在他身体里形成的结构的关系。当时我们都还太年轻，我也没有意识到这件事。他发现自己怀上你的时候，我已经被困在魔界了。再以后，他生下了你，却没办法告诉已经失去心灵的我。从头到底我都不知道我有了个孩子，所以V对这件事也是一无所知的。”  
“我……当时确实是抛弃了你，这点我没法辩驳。”但丁终于开口了，声音很轻，“那时候我才19岁，我吓坏了，我不知道为什么男孩子也会怀孕，我不知道该怎么做，我也不敢去医院。当时身边可以帮忙的人只有蕾蒂，可她也只是个小姑娘。生你的时候特别惨烈，我和她都快疯了。”但丁笑了起来，时隔多年，回头看看，这事也终于变得可以笑着面对了，“生下来之后我发现我根本不知道怎么去养育一个孩子，同时还得防备着那些恶魔。然后蕾蒂告诉我在弗杜那有维吉尔出现过的消息，我就带着你想去碰碰运气。如果……如果我能找到他，我们可以一起面对这些困难，或许这个家就能再次变得像一个家了。”他看了看身边的维吉尔，眼神显得很难过，“我当时根本不知道他正在经历什么。”维吉尔握住了但丁的手，没有说话。  
“所以……当然了，我没找到他，他是一年多前去的那边。我绝望了。那天在住地，我看着你，心里知道我不可能再带着你回去了。这个地方看起来民风淳朴，而且他们居然信仰斯巴达。于是我就把你放在了孤儿院门口离开了。  
回来以后蕾蒂和我大吵了一架。可她也明白，我是没办法抚养你的，跟在我身边你既得不到照顾，也没法安全生活。那是唯一的选择了。  
那十几年里我和蕾蒂都曾经悄悄去看过你，后来翠西也去过，我们很感激姬莉叶的家人收养了你，让你拥有一个正常的家，这是我们都没能拥有的，但是……仍然很抱歉让你经历了这一切。”  
尼禄一屁股坐在一旁的祈祷座上。年轻孤苦的单身母亲为了生计不得不放弃自己的孩子，相似版本的故事他从小到大在孤儿院里听到看到的实在太多了，他非常明白这些母亲的苦楚，不会对她们妄加评判。今天发现自己也是这种故事的主角时其实没太惊讶，只不过发生在他身上的这个版本更加离奇一点。

也就离奇那么一点点。

“这么说，就只有我一个人不知道啊。”尼禄挠挠头，“唉，你们这些家伙还真是够恶魔的。”他盯着兄弟二人，撇了撇嘴，“突然之间我就从孤儿变成父母双全了？不过我可不打算喊你们爸爸妈妈。想都别想。”  
“等你哪天想喊了，我随时奉陪。”但丁用大拇指指了指吉尔，“还有他。”维吉尔皮只得笑肉不笑地动了动嘴角。  
尼禄冲两人竖了个中指。

end


End file.
